The Doctor's Rory
by paynesgrey
Summary: Amy notices the Doctor becomes a little possessive of Rory. After "Amy's Choice". Rory x Amy x Eleven. ONE-SHOT.


AN: Thanks to apckrfan for the beta job. This is a one-shot and will not be continued.

The Doctor's Rory

Amy was screaming, and the Doctor was flustering about, waving his arms around, trying to think while his poor companion carried on about their current circumstance. They'd been ambushed at a rest stop on a space station, and before they could blink, they had to quickly leave their shopping and follow after their other companion.

"Rory's been kidnapped! We have to save him," Amy proclaimed, pulling on his arm so much that it started to hurt. When she started screeching again, the Doctor clamped a hand over her mouth, stroked his chin and formulated a plan. Several odd clues and strides later, the found poor Rory on his way to a human distribution camp, and after finding it impossible to spring him or locate his prison cell, the Doctor confronted his kidnappers.

They were shocked; these aliens that the Doctor quickly mentioned (but Amy had already forgotten their names), and the Doctor told her that it was just as well, it was a forgotten race, but Amy had to steer him back on task. They had to rescue Rory from becoming alien reptilian food, and before Amy could go back into hysterics over all the "what ifs" to come out of Rory's capture, the Doctor's bad temper accelerated. In the end, he was more annoyed that their plans to visit silver-sandy beaches in a far off galaxy were interrupted, rather than having to deal diplomatically with aliens the Doctor felt were no threat to him. At first, Amy thought he was being callous, but she realized he really wasn't, that he was definitely attached – more so, possessive of Rory now that he accompanied them everywhere, and being snatched out of his hands was more than he would allow.

The Doctor addressed the alien boss threateningly with coldness, exasperation, and extreme disgust. When he was done blathering about his resume on how galaxies everywhere feared him, he finally clapped his hands and asked, "Now, what have you done with my Rory?"

"_Your_ Rory?" Amy proclaimed miffed, but he put up a hand, and she instantly noticed that the green aliens were white as sheets.

Hearing of the Doctor's infamy, Rory was immediately released, along with more humans that the Doctor did not ask for (nor probably cared about), but they did it anyway to keep him pleased. The three of them set off back to the Tardis without a word, and Amy got in a long hug with her fiancé before going back inside. Rory nodded gratefully at the Doctor, who was pacing around and looming over him impatiently like a pack animal waiting for his turn at the meat.

The two men stared at each other silently, and Rory seemed perplexed by the Doctor's demeanor, and before he could protest, the Doctor gave him an irresistible pout, and Rory relaxed, letting the eccentric Time Lord draw him into a rib squeezing hug. He hovered over Rory as they made it back into the ship, and Amy met them both, arms crossed, and with a scowl on her face.

"_Your_ Rory?" she repeated, bringing it up again and obviously jealous over the Doctor's use of the term. Rory seemed more disturbed than ever.

"Well, yeah," the Doctor replied, looking around awkwardly. "Bit of a slip."

"I thought I was _your_ Amy?" She looked hurt, and Rory held up a finger to add his input, but the Doctor quieted them both.

"You are... it's just an expression," he said blandly, though feeling slightly on the spot.

"You get awfully protective of people that you travel with," Amy said with a snort.

"Only when they're kidnapped," Rory added.

"Now that's not true. C'mere you two," the Doctor defended himself, and he lunged forward and sandwiched them around him in another hug. "Now, now, that's better." They both relaxed against him, and when he pulled away, Amy swore she heard him say "mine" under his breath. She ogled him for a moment, and he grinned at them.

"Now, about those beaches!"

"Just for the record," Rory said, making it clear. "I am not going to fancy you like Amy, so don't get any ideas."

"Rory!" Amy said, and she blushed a shade near the color of her hair.

"Right, better for both of us," the Doctor said, but he appeared a little hurt. He paused and spaced out for a bit, and Amy and Rory glanced at each other with scared looks. One never knew what went on in the Doctor's head, and it was better not to think of it. He twirled around a column in the Tardis and came up to Rory's face. "Do you find something wrong with me, Rory?"

"That's an understatement!" Amy said but was quickly ignored.

"Are you serious? You're a bloke!" Rory said, backing away from the Doctor's usual personal space issues.

"Of course," he said, patting himself in random places, and as quickly as he asked him, the Doctor forgot what he was carrying on about. The Tardis whirred as they sped forward toward a planet with silver-colored beaches. The Doctor started raving about the beaches again, and Amy and Rory had to wonder if he was droning on to himself or to them.

Rory turned to Amy and whispered in her ear, "Amy, I'm a little scared to be on the beach with him."

"Why's that?" she asked, and they watched as the Doctor threw on some goggles and began sweet-talking an injured piece of the Tardis he was trying to fix.

"Well, at first I was afraid I'd have to watch him around you in a bathing suit, but now... Amy I'm afraid of him around me too," he bemoaned.

"Ha! That's what you get then, coming along," she said, punching him in the arm.

Rory turned to her and grimaced. "Let's just hope Time Lords don't have a penchant for wearing Speedos."

Amy's eyes widened and she stifled a laugh. "Well, that makes one of us then." Before Rory could protest her statement, they both met the eyes of a grinning Doctor. When he awarded them a mysterious yet elated thumbs-up, neither of them knew if it was for fixing the piece on the Tardis or if he overheard their conversation.

END


End file.
